


Punishable

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gender Neutral, Multi, Sex, Spanking, Undertail, ghost dongers, sadomasachism, ut mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You failed W.D. Gaster one too many times. He decides to "punish" you. SMUT GOOD STUFF!! Also, reader is gender-neutral. This is my first gender-neutral writing so I apologize if it seems...sloppy?</p><p>this is based from Tumblr user NSFWBUTTS' Undertail Mafia Alternate Universe. Here's a link to their Tumblr if you are interested in looking, just know that it's NSFW, so if you're under 18 or don't wanna look at porn, don't click! (then again, why would you not, considering you are reading this XD)</p><p>http://nsfwbutts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishable

It never took him long to find out when something went wrong. Of course, I’m speaking of W.D. Gaster, big boss and head honcho of The Skeleton Mafia. And the thing that went wrong was a heist I was in charge of. I, being rash and hot-headed like always (yeah, I’m not afraid to admit I was wrong!) didn’t get all the critical information from Frisk like I was supposed to and it ended up costing us. No one was hurt, thank God, but we still didn’t get the guy we were after. A human had serious information on The Underground, information that we couldn’t let him walk away with. He needed to die. But we were one too many steps behind, and he got away.

As I suspected, Gaster called me to his office about thirty minutes after we came back. I couldn’t lie; I was shaking in my shoes on the way there. Gaster wasn’t known for his mercy, and he certainly didn’t get to the top by giving it out willy-nilly. I arrived at the double-doors and stopped in front of them. I began to straighten myself out, grooming to make myself more presentable. I straitened my tie and vest and made sure my sleeves were rolled up neatly and my slacks were on right along with making sure my shoes were tied. It didn’t really matter considering I knew by the time I walked out of that office I would be in shambles, but I knew Gaster liked a neat presentation. I took a deep breath and knocked on the doors. 

“Come.” The familiar voice of Gaster reached my ears.

I opened one of the doors and closed it behind me. When I spun back around I had to stop a moment to take in the sight in front of me. Not only was Gaster sitting at his table, elbows propped up on the table and eyes glancing over sheets of paper, but Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk were all there, too. Sans sat in one of the chairs, smoking away at a cigar. Papyrus was leaned against the chair Sans sat in, and Frisk stood next to Gaster, pointing at things on the paper to which he would nod in reply.  
I swallowed down the lump in my throat and continued to walk forward, my legs feeling slightly heavier. Sans and Papyrus went on the heist with me, so no doubt they gave Gaster their reports already. This meant trouble for me. Sans had never quite been fond of me, at least I suspected so. He was constantly poking and prodding, teasing and getting me into trouble. Even now he messed with me as I walked close by him, glancing in his direction he smirked at me, blowing smoke in my direction. I did my best to not cough and wave the smoke away, trying to keep my composure in front of Gaster. Papyrus smiled at me, but it wasn’t warm or comforting. It was one of those “You’re in troouuubbbllleeee!!!!” smiles. I shuddered and stopped at the front of Gaster’s desk, waiting patiently for him to address me.

A few uncomfortable minutes went by before Gaster sighed, handed the papers to Frisk and stared up at me. I shuddered at the look he gave me; pure disappointment. “____” He tisked, shaking his head. “I told you before you did that heist that it was of the upmost importance…and you go and let me down…AGAIN.” He got up from his chair and circled around the desk and me, continuing with his rant. “Sans and Papyrus told me you were completely reckless, rushing in without consulting either one of them, going into a full-on fight. That was…reckless….no…STUPID.” He stressed the word and stopped directly behind me. I didn’t dare look up or turn around. “I have to say I’m…disappointed. You’d proven you could do better, then you drop right back down to where you were. I guess it’s time I take this into my own hands.” Gaster sighed. I felt a shudder run through my body. “Taking this into his own hands” usually meant it was time to be punished. The last time I had gotten in trouble, I got away with a slap on the wrist, an oddity since I had always heard of Gaster’s “No mercy” policy, but I was grateful, either way. But it seemed that charity had run dry the first time, and I was about to get my licks. I didn’t need to turn around to see Sans and Papyrus snickering like kids watching another kid get called out in class. I could practically feel their stupid, shit-eating grins. “I-I can still…I can still f-fix this, s-sir-“ I started to say, trying to find anything to say to keep from punishment, but I was interrupted when a pair of hands grabbed my wrists and slammed them onto the table, hard. I winced at the stinging pain and felt my body being pulled down onto the table to the point where I was bent over, chest and stomach on the table with the two hands holding mine down. It took me a moment to register that they were Gaster’s “ghost hands”.

I felt thick fingers press against the belt buckle of my pants and begin to unbuckle them. I squirmed uncomfortably. “There wouldn’t be anything to fix if you would have done it right from the start.” He put simply, unbuckling my belt and sliding it out of my belt loops, then, he began to work on the button and zipper of my slacks, letting them fall down to my ankles. I felt the cool air of the room hit my legs, making me shiver. I had almost forgotten that Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk where in the room until Papyrus cleared his throat. “Ah, Boss, do you want us to leave or…?” He began. I could hear Sans getting up from his chair. I felt a slight bit of relief wash over me, knowing that with them out of the room, it wouldn’t be as bad, at least.  
“No, stay put. I think ___ will get it across better if there’s an audience.” Gaster replied. I heard the loud plop of Sans sitting back down and with it, my heart dropped. It was already highly uncomfortable; my stomach was rubbing on the table weird and my butt was propped in straight view of everyone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If I could get through this, that would be it. I’d take my punishment and walk away.

I cried out loudly when the hard slap of my leather belt met the skin of my backside with a loud smack. It stung painfully and I couldn’t help but blush at the noise I had made. Suddenly, another strike came down on me, this time I was able to stifle my cry by biting my bottom lip hard. I scraped my nails on the table, squirming. Gaster’s hands held my wrists tightly as another strike came down with a hard slap. It was starting to sting terribly now, but at the same time, which was even more humiliating, was that it was beginning to turn me on. I whimpered and flinched as another hit came down, tears started to prickle the sides of my eyes, but I blinked them away hurriedly. 

Suddenly the swatting stopped. I tried to glance behind me but another hand rested on my head, gripping my hair hard and pulling. I could hear Gaster mumbling something to Sans and Papyrus, or maybe it was Frisk. I couldn’t hear with all the blood rushing in my ears. I was just thankful for the temporary stop. I sighed, not realizing I was holding my breath when out of nowhere another swat came down even harder than before. What escaped past my lips I wished I could have taken back. Instead of a startled yelp like before, it was a loud moan. I hadn’t even thought of making that sort of noise, it just sort of…slipped.

The spanking stopped all together and it was deathly quiet in the room. I was shaking again when I heard Gaster chuckle, of all things. “I never took you for a Sadomasochist, ____.” He growled in my ear. I let out a startled shriek as I was pulled up by my hair, the hands leaving my wrists and my body being lifted off the table. I was shoved backwards, tripping over the pants pulled down around my ankles and landing in a chair…the one Sans was sitting in.

Sans grabbed my wrists and pinned them at my sides, using one of his legs to part mine and hold them in place. My butt still hurt from the brutal spanking, but my mind was on other things at the moment, like Gaster tossing my belt to the floor and walking over to me, placing his hands on either side of the arms of the chair. He stared into my eyes, making me look away from the intensity of the moment, but his hand grabbed my face and pulled me back to his. He didn’t say anything to me, he didn’t have to. Slowly his tongue slid from between his teeth; black, long and slimy, more like a tentacle than an actual tongue. The hand gripping my face squeezed my jaw hard. I got the jist and opened my mouth, his tongue sliding in between my lips for a messy tongue on tongue kiss. 

More hands began to roam my body, slowly running over my chest, my thighs and rubbing me through my underwear. I shivered when I felt Sans’ mouth on my neck, pulling the collar of my shirt down off my shoulder, grazing his teeth across every bit of skin he could reach. I arched my back and whimpered as Gaster’s fingers slid into my underwear and began rubbing even harder. He slowly inched one of his gloved fingers into my entrance, making me gasp in surprise and shift on Sans’ lap. I felt Sans let out a silent puff of laughter against my neck. I could feel his eyes watching everything Gaster did. It was unnerving, but at the same time, extremely hot. 

Just as I had begun to get a good rhythm going against Gaster’s hand he slid his fingers out of me and his tongue out of my mouth. I groaned at the loss of contact, trying to shift hard against Sans to create some sort of friction. “I think ____ is getting impatient, boss.” I heard Papyrus speak from behind me. “So it seems, Papyrus.” Gaster mused, staring down at me. His eyes on me made me uncomfortable, but my mind was in such a pleasured haze that I wasn’t really focusing on that, especially now that I felt a pair of hands slide my underwear down my hips and to my ankles. I shuddered as I stared up at Gaster, who seemed to be pondering something before he spoke. “Sans, why don’t you show ___...ah, what is it that you always say?” Gaster asked, rubbing his chin in thought. I felt something warm press against my entrance, making me look down to see Sans’ glowing cock pressed against me. “…A bad time?” Sans purred in my ears as he inched into me painfully slow. I moaned and tried to work my hips down onto him to make him go faster, but Gaster kneeled down in front of me and held my hips in place. 

I didn’t want to stare at Gaster, so I quickly looked away, but found Frisk sitting just across the room in on the sofa, staring directly at me. I couldn’t tell the expression on their face, but they were definitely blushing and their leg bouncing up and down gave it away, also. I looked the other way, but found Sans’ face leaned against my shoulder, staring at me also. I was beginning to get unnerved at everyone staring. I even tried to look upward, but found Papyrus leaned against the chair, staring down at me as well.  
Sans began a slow rhythm when he finally sheathed himself inside me, grinding upward against my rear. He panted heavily in my ear, making my whole body shake with pleasure. All the while holding my hips, Gaster’s hand began roaming my body once more, running over my chest and thighs, and even gripping my neck in some instances. Sans was starting to get eratic with his thrusts. I could feel the sweat from his skull rubbing off on my neck. I attempted to bite back my moans but Gaster was having none of that, taking one of his hands and sliding them in between my lips, parting them and rubbing his fingers along my tongue. I cried out in pleasure as I was getting close.

Sans didn’t last as he gave a final thrust upward, cumming hard and filling me up. I shuddered, and ground against him, so close to my own release when Gaster’s grip on my hips tightened and he pulled my off of Sans, who groaned. “S-Sir?!” I panted, wrapping my arms around Gaster’s neck. He carried me over to the door, opened it, and dropped me on the floor hard. I grunted and winced, feeling the hard floor hit my still sore rear and Sans’ cum dripping out of me. 

“I hope you have learned your lesson, ____.” Gaster said before slamming the door shut. I shuddered and groaned. I was so close. A few more seconds and I would have cum, but Gaster denied me of it. I was half-tempted to finish myself there in the hallway, but quickly stood (using the door to break my fall as I stumbled) and pulled up my underwear and pants. I was still slick, sticky, and shaking from my denied release and I stumbled my way to the bathroom.

I was making it a top priority to never let Boss Gaster down again.


End file.
